legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deceiver
The Deceiver is an entity similar to Wildcard, key differences being that he came about from a necromantic resurrection, and his need to feed off of the life and energy of others as opposed to requiring a host to be able to remain in the realm of the living. he is the main antagoniser of the jooni race as a whole, and has singlehandedly drained Joone and a majority of its inhabitants of their life force and energy. Backstory Beginnings The Deceiver started out as a hylian mage who went by the name of Anton Batsel. Anton was ambitious to an extent. he showed a desire to learn every form of magic there was, and studied diligently each and every day once he reached the age of 10. his family paid a high ranking mage to tutor him and paid even more for the tomes and books, fully supportive of his passion. Anton was an only child, and when he wasnt studying or tending to personal needs, he was daydreaming of what it would have been like to have a sibling. at the age of 15, his mother had a child, and Anton naturally was ecstatic. however, within a few years, his sibling ran into some health problems. Anton spent as much time with his little brother as he could, until he hit the age of 20. he had started to experiment with magic in a desperate attempt to cure his sibling, bedridden by that time, of a debilitating illness. this was when he required a test subject, any test subject. this is the time when he met Rohl Anurhem, a hylian knight around his age. he asked him for help, and naturally Rohl obliged and followed him. the task was simple: Rohl only had to stay still. Anton did not tell him he would be a guinea pig, an error on his part, and cast the spell. everything seemed normal at first, then the knight went through the transformation, becoming the first Jooni. panicking, Anton kept Rohl locked up, afraid he would be executed if word of this got out. the days went by, and as he created more and more jooni, he lost more and more hope of succeeding, keeping himself cooped up, until one day, he learned of his little brother's death, then his parents falling ill. he was becoming more and more desperate, soon casting the spell on himself, turning himself into a jooni as well. it was around that time Rohl had escaped and brought back knights to apprehend him. Death and resurrection Anton was slated for execution, and after his plea went unheard, he lost all hope. after his execution at the hands of Rohl, he was buried, only to be dug up years later by a necromancer and brought back to life, for the sole purpose of aiding in hunting and killing jooni. for a while, this is exactly what happened. until the necromancer responsible for raising Anton from the dead was slain. with the necromancer's hold on him broken, Anton regained his free will. he began killing jooni on his own, however, and butted heads with a jooni named Demiyos atleast once. he was defeated, having been weak at the time, and was forced to hide. he later on followed the jooni through the portal to a world later named "Joone", and focused primarily on regaining his strength. the disappearances that followed were primarily the doing of him and Demiyos, who was later defeated and named Wildcard, and the disappearances dwindled to none within several years. at this point, Anton went dormant. Attack on Joone many years later, over several centuries, he awoke, and finding he had weakened, he began to actively hunt out jooni, eliminating small villages at first, then cities, then towns, and eventually he struck the kingdoms. as he gained power, he became greedy, wanting more and more. he found he was able to draw from the energy of the souls he devoured as well, and once he reached the ridichin province kingdom, it was too late. he was too powerful, and all those who fought against him fell rather easily. upon seeing wildcard, he became infuriated, but did not have enough time to react and lash out before wildcard and his host were dragged away and to the portal. Current Day to this day The Deceiver is on joone, stuck and dwindling in power, waiting for the day he can get free and back to hyrule. he currently holds an influence on a jooni who is in hyrule. Category:Enemies